Yearbooks
by DarkDia
Summary: When Violetta Fujisaki finds a yearbook in her mother's closet, she and her friends end up at a pizza place going through the book.


**Ashiko: Hi! This is a story about the guardians children. I don't own SC.**

The Fujisaki mansion was quiet as ever. No sound was 3:00, that is. Violetta Fujisaki forced the door open and stomped in. Herparents were never home. She walked upstairs while taking out her phone. Thescreensaver was of Violetta and her friends.

There were the Tsukiyomi kids. There's Miami, who was theoldest. Miami had glittering pink hair that shined under any light. Her eyeswere a deep sapphire blue, just like her fathers. Her twin brother, who's younger by about 2seconds, is Koru. Koru had dark blue hair that sparkled under lights. His eyeswere a honey gold like his mothers. The final Tsukiyomi was Genna who was about5 minutes younger than her sister. Genna had dull dark blue hair. Her eyes werea light blue and she never seemed to care about anything.

Next to the Tsukiyomi children was Violetta. Violetta hascurly, elbow length purple hair which is usually in a pony tail. Her eyes werea beautiful hazel colour.

Her best friend stood next to her in the picture. Violetta'sbest friend was Neia Souma. Neia is a bruenette just like her father. Her eyeswere an amythest like her mother. Her skin was very pale. Neia's brother, KyoSouma was exactly the opposite. Kyo's hair was messy and blond and his eyeswere a piercing jade green, but they looked more like his aunt's eyes insteadof his fathers eyes. His skin was tan and he was tall in comparison toVioletta.

Next to the Souma twins was Violetta's cousin, had blond hair that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were brown andher skin was well... she could have been a vampire for all Violetta was an only child.

Next to Kaitia was Suerissa Fuyuki. Suerissa had long bluehair and gold eyes. Her hair was short and went only halfway down her neck.

Next to Suerissa stood the very shy, Haru Sanjo. Haru had orange hair much likehis mother, his eyes a cerulean blue like his fathers. Haru was pale but not aspale as Kaitia.

Next to Haru was the beautiful red head, Bachiko had lovely read hair that was usually in a pony tail, unlike her motherwho's hair was always in two buns. He eyes were blue and she took after hermother and smiled alot.

Violetta smiled at this picture and changed into jeans, apurple t-shirt and an orange hoodie. She walked into her mother's room an gotinto the closet. Violetta was going to get her mothers sneakers as theyfit her. Violetta reached for the shoebox, and her father's leather jacket came off the hook. It fell on top ofVioletta and something hard was hidden in the jacket. She opened the jacket andpulled a book out of the big sleeve. Violetta read and gasped at the title ofthe book. Seiyo Year Book. Violetta grabbed the book and shoved it in herhoodie. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number while putting her leatherboots on.

"Hello? Kai? Tell everyone to meet at the pizza parlorNOW!" Violetta yelled into the phone. She tied her messy violet hair in abun and put a black hat over it. She took her mothers black sunglasses and ranout the door. She wore this to keep her reputation. Violetta and Kyo were themost popular kids in school. They had to keep their image as 'Most BeautifulCouple Ever'. If Violetta was seen alone, people would think Kyo dumped would go nuts. Violetta ran to the pizza place and was already tired dueto her being short.

"I wasn't built for running." she muttered. Shesat down and waited for her friends. By the time they got there, Violettaalready finished one slice of pizza. Everyone sat down and ate in silence untilSuerissa spoke up. "Why did you call us here?" she asked. Violettasuddenly remembered why she called them here. Violetta pulled the book from herjacket. She slammed the book down on the table.

"Open." she commanded. Miami opened the book andgasped. On the first page of the book, was her parents photos. Her mother'sbubblegum locks had gone down to her back and her eyes sparkled more thanusual. Their father wore punk clothes, as did their mother, and his blue hairwas spiked and ruffled.

"Whoa! Dad looks HOT!" Koru said, his eyeswidened. Everyone stared at him, especially his girlfriend, Suerissa."Koru-koi... please tell me you're straight." Suerissa said to sweatdropped at his stupidity and waved his arms frantically.

"No! Not like that! It's not like that Sue-koi! It'sjust that I was being... uh... stupid! Yeah I was being stupid!" Korusaid, trying to fix his mess. Suerissa sighed, relieved, and averted her gazeto the book. Violetta turned the the page to reveal her parents pictures. Hermother's hair, which went to about elbow length, went to the back of her father's hair looked the same though.

"Whoa! My parents had long hair!" Violettaexclaimed. Kaitia laughed at her outburst. Neia turned the page to look at thenext picture. It was a picture of her mother and father. Her dad's hair wasmessy and he wore baggy clothes. Her mother had her long blonde hair in 2 ponytails. She wore a black dress and they both looked completly different.

"Wow! Mom's a huge popstar, isn't she?" Neiaasked.

"What was your first clue?" Koru asked. Neiascowled at him. She passed the book to Kaitia who turned the page to see hermother and father.

"Wow! Dad looks so... princly!" Kaitia exclaimed.

"NO!" Koru cried.

"Don't say that word around him. He goes... nuts."Koru said. Kaitia looked lost but nodded. Kaitia handed the book to Haru.

"Your turn, Haru." Haru nodded and flipped thepage. His fathers hair went down to chin length and his mother had her har inpigtails and looked sugar high. Haru sweatdropped.

"M-mom" he studdered at the fact his mother waslike a child. Bachiko slowly took the book and turned the page. Her mother wasfull of energy and some her red hair was up in 2 buns while the rest fell looked like she was having the time of her life. Her father on the otherhand looked emotionless. His blonde hair was dull and his blue eyes were filledwith boredom.

"I can't believe it! My dad was a total bore!"Bachiko exclaimed. Suerissa took the book and turned it to the last page. Onthat page, was her mother and father. Her father wore a regular t-shirt andshorts with a basketball cap. Her mother wore gothia clothing and her hair wasin a braid.

"My mother is gothic. Super." Suerissa faked asmile before closing the book. The kids finished there pizza and walked home.

"It turns out there's alot I didn't know about myfamily" Violetta said as she walked into the empty house and fell asleepon the couch.

**Ashiko: How was it? Please review!**


End file.
